


Mischief at its Best

by unalteredmemory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pets, forkadionly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalteredmemory/pseuds/unalteredmemory
Summary: Kyungsoo's breaking all the rules for his little baby and Jongin happens to know about it.





	Mischief at its Best

**Author's Note:**

> fic entry for forkadionly 2017~
> 
>  
> 
> also because kaisoo with a pet dog is life.

_This is stupid_ , Kyungsoo thinks as he sends deadly stares at the back of the guy currently posting the new memorandum in the Main Hall FYI wall.

The feeling of annoyance intensifies as he hears their dorm head talk through the speakers, rough voice scratching through the air, and despite the small joke he has just mentioned before the impending speech of doom, Kyungsoo is _so not amused_.

 _“Due to the previous dorm issue, it has been decided by the academe that, from this day forth, raising any kind of pets shall be banned within the dormitory premises.”_  Cue the loud groans and boos from the hallway.

 _“Students who are caught still keeping pets in their dorm rooms will receive necessary punishment from the dean, least of which is suspension from the academe.”_ , the dorm head continues.

“Well, it’s not that bad to be suspended though” Kyungsoo hears his floor mate Jongdae muss over while checking the script for the next play. “More time for rehearsals.”, he adds, flipping the page and underlining parts of it with his pen highlighter.

 _“Of course, suspension means you are also banned from participating in any Academe related activities, which includes the upcoming excursion and club events.”_ , the dorm head adds, clearly teasing the hell out of the students.

“Bullshit!” Jongdae yells over, slamming his script notes on the table. Kyungsoo internally groans as the orange juice he just bought from the long lines of the cafeteria spills over due to the impact.

“I’ve got a freakin’ _turtle_  for a pet what kind of hellish chaos can Tuttles bring?‼!”Jongdae screams back at the speaker.

Kyungsoo sighs as he watches Jongdae pull his hair in uttered disappointment and defeat. The older gathers his stuff immediately and leaves after sending a short apology for Kyungsoo’s spilled juice.

“If Loki's like Tuttles, things would’ve been easy. Jongdae’s still luckier.” Kyungsoo mutters as he wipes over the spilt juice. He sees Baekhyun come over to his side, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Stay away from me Byun, unless you want me to strangle you instead of that idiotic boyfriend of yours.” Kyungsoo threatens, although there wasn’t much of a bite in his words. Baekhyun settles for the seat Jongdae previously occupied.

“You know how he is Kyungsoo. Chanyeol likes _challenge~_ ” the last syllable drags on with some emphasis and Baekhyun smiles again at the mention of his boyfriend.

“And Chanyeol is a freakin’ idiot for thinking that it was such a great idea to take care of a snake as a challenge.” Kyungsoo bites back.

“Well, it wouldn’t have been that bad if he didn’t forget to close the cage.” Baekhyun supplies. Kyungsoo sighs, completely annoyed and frustrated at the same time.

“Yeah right because he had the entire dormitory evacuating in record time the moment he screamed his pet snake’s missing from its cage.” Kyungsoo could clearly remember how everyone suddenly panicked and ran outside the dorm.

He remembers someone though, that didn’t run and talked to Chanyeol instead. The physical stature seems familiar but Kyungsoo wasn’t able to see his face back then.

“At least Jongin found Snappy though.” Beakhyun pipes up, piquing Kyungsoo’s interest.

“Jongin?”

“Yup, that batchmate of ours that volunteered as the dorm SA? You know, that guy putting up the announcement bulletins just a while ago? Mr. _I’m-hot-behind-these-glasses_?” Baekhyun mimics the action tapping an invisible eye glass on his face.

“That kid’s our batch mate? Are you serious?” _How come I don’t know him?_

Baekhyun opens up his binder while speaking. “Well for starters Kyungsoo, you’re not even a person who likes to socialize. Your days comprise of waking up, classes and Loki, Loki, _Loki_. You didn’t even register to any of the clubs this year.”  The older takes out a piece of paper and gives it to Kyungsoo.

"But. You see _this_? That’s our excursion last year. See, you two were beside each other when this was taken. Such an oblivious kid you are.” Baekhyun chuckles.

Kyungsoo stares at the photo, trying to recall that moment the said photo was taken. It was the last day of the trip and the entire class was out on the sandbox to take one last batch photo.

Kyungsoo was running towards them like the others but there was a sudden impact on his side and last thing he knew his face was already covered with sand.

 

_“Oh shit I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” he feels himself being lifted from the ground, hands all over his shirt and face, trying to remove the sand that stuck to it._

_“My… my glasses! I can’t see that well without them.” he drops back on the ground, hoping to get a feel of his eyeglasses.It would be a pity if they got damaged considering he just replaced the glass a week ago._

_“Hurry up we’re taking a shot in five!” he hears their professor shout._

_“Find it later! We’ll miss the batch picture!” Fingers hold his tight and then they we’re running towards the coast. Kyungsoo could feel the gust of the wind and the smell of the ocean._

_“Five…. four… three…”_

_“We made it!” The other boy laughs as he drags Kyungsoo near the front. He’s sure the boy’s smiling despite the blurriness..._

_“two.. one!”_

_…and sure as hell his cheeks are dusted with pinch of red from running, hair dishevelled from the wind, and probably because of the warmth enveloping his left hand._

_He remembered the boy giving him back his glasses after but as soon as he wore them, he was already out of sight._

 

“You’re so flustered here though, Kyungsoo. And why was Jongin laughing at you? Did you two know each other back then?” Beakhyun inquires, seeing Kyungsoo in deep thought while looking at the picture.

“Ah.. no, he just… he uhmm... I think he was that guy who happened to bump into me before the picture was taken.” Kyungsoo hastily replies after returning the photo to Baekhyun.

He’s not sure why there’s a soft tingling sensation on his left hand but he hopes the older doesn’t notice the blush he’s sporting while staring at the photo.

 

  ******** 

                       

That afternoon, students are all asked to contact their relatives so they could take home the pets staying at the dormitories. Clearly, a whole bunch of students hates the idea of parting from their pets since KJM Dormitory is the only remaining pet friendly dorm.

Some cried a bit and some kept giving non-stop instructions about caring for their pets to their parents. Kyungsoo holds on to Loki, his baby golden retriever as he stares back at his older brother.

“It’s not like Loki’s leaving for good, Kyungsoo. You can still see him by the end of the semester.” his brother softly smiled while leaning against his Ford Everest. Kyungsoo could make out Loki’s cage inside the passenger seat.

The tight feeling in his chest gets heavier.

“But Jongsuk hyung….I don’t want Loki to go!” Kyungsoo reveals his best teary-eyed pout. He knows too well that his brother won’t be able to say no to him with this.

Jongsuk groans, removing his tinted sunglasses.“Damn it Kyungsoo you can’t do that!” Kyungsoo is pleased with his reaction.

“Please??” _a little more pleading should do the trick_

“Aish. Fine. I’ll teach you how to keep him tame, but make sure, _make sure_  no one catches you. Mom will kill me for this.” he motions for Kyungsoo to give Loki and started giving out instructions. _Bingo~_

Kyungsoo’s thankful enough that he has a vet-slash-pet trainer for a brother.

 

************

 

After a whole weekend of training with Jongsuk and Loki, Kyungsoo has practically mastered how to keep Loki entertained and tame. Jongsuk placed a bark limiter on Loki’s neck as a final precaution because the pup’s bark could reach miles from where he is.

 

“Remember all the things I’ve pointed out especially the cage Soo. You know how Loki is when he’s left to roam around.” Kyungsoo nods before giving his brother one last hug and thanking him for the lift back to the campus.

Jongsuk kisses his forehead after giving Loki a final pat and leaves.

 

Kyungsoo had to bring Loki inside the dorm through a package box with the excuse that it’s for the drama club.Luckily no one asked for it to be opened. Everyone’s probably being cautious after Snappy’s outbreak before.

The elevator is almost closing when a foot and a hand suddenly shot through the closing gap.

“Made it!” the other person cheers as the metal doors open once again. Kyungsoo’s sweating bullets because this could make or break his plan.

But his heartbeat skyrocketing is probably more because of the smile the other person sends him the moment he alighted the elevator.

“Hey Kyungsoo.”

It's Jongin. His batchmate. The student dorm assistant.

Everything about him is screaming _danger_  and Kyungsoo is wishing to all the gods that Loki is still asleep inside the box.

Kyungsoo sends him a strained smile.

“Just got back?” Jongin continues the conversation while looking at the floor number light up after he pressed 9.

“Yeah. Spent the weekend with my brother and Loki.”

“Oh, Jongsuk hyung?” Kyungsoo double takes. Did he just hear his brother’s name from Jongin’s mouth?

“Y-yeah. You know my brother?”

Jongin smiles and Kyungsoo is reminded of cherubs.

“I met him before. I brought Monggu to his vet clinic one time. Monggu’s my pet dog by the way. Your brother really did me a favor back there. I’ll always be thankful for it.” there's a soft pause between them, Jongin staring off the door and Kyungsoo staring at him.

He knows his brother’s known as a great vet but actually hearing it from one of his patient’s owners really makes Kyungsoo proud to be his younger brother. He could see how genuine Jongin was with what he just said.

“So I guess you spent the weekend saying goodbye to your pet too?” and a peace too soon to end because Kyungsoo remembers the current dilemma and what he needs right now is to get off of that elevator before Loki wakes up and hell breaks loose.

“Ah...y-yeah.” Kyungsoo gulped, for a second he thinks he felt some movement from the box beside him.

“Must’ve been hard on you too. I can’t blame the heads though. They can’t just give exceptions for those pets tamed enough to stay. That would be unfair for the others who can’t keep theirs.”

Kyungsoo remembers Jongdae who’s got Tuttles the turtle for a pet and their class president Junmyeon’s Minnie the white short tailed rabbit. Both pets haven’t done any harm at all, and probably will not ever.

“I still need to put some talking into Chanyeol though. Still his fault, in my point of view, that is.” Kyungsoo grumbles.

“Park Chanyeol really is a one of a kind guy. I like animals but I never dared petting the wild. Although Snappy’s _quite domestic_. I caught her easily.” Jongin chuckles at the memory, where Chanyeol was going around the place if anyone had seen a yellow snake and that in a split second the dorm became chaotic.

“YOU’RE THAT KID!” Kyungsoo accusingly points at him, eyes wide.

“What “kid”?”

“That kid! The one that approached Chanyeol in the middle of the chaos.” Kyungsoo was about to say something but his floor number lit up.

“Oh. This is me.” He bent down to grab the box where Loki is when he felt Jongin bending at the same time too.

“You seemed like you need help. It’s a huge box, Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s hands were already at the tip of the box when Kyungsoo slightly moves it away, panic lurking at the edges of his skin.

“NO! I... I mean that’s okay I… can carry this. My room’s just in the middle.” Kyungsoo hauled the box in his arms. He felt slight movements coming from it. Some scratching.

_Shit! Loki’s awake._

“I know. I stay beside your unit. Guess you never noticed.” Jongin shyly informs him and Kyungsoo wanted to curse all his existence because great the hot student dorm assistant is his neighbor and _wait_ _he did not just say the kid’s hot._

“Oh uh I’m sorry?” he started walking towards the dimly lit hallway in hopes of getting to his room without Loki pawing his way out of the box. The tape surely won’t hold that long.

“You really don’t need help with that?” Jongin walks behind him but suddenly stops when he heard some tapping.

And scratching.

“Did you hear that?” Kyungsoo’s feet got caught 2 steps away from his unit.God please just let me get in.

“Hear w-what? I didn’t hear anything.” He hurriedly pulls the keys from his pocket and quickly placed it in the keyhole. It's a huge struggle considering he had to balance Loki’s box on one hand.

And Loki just had to scratch the box harder.

“There! I heard it again!” Jongin’s eyes are roaming the corridor until he’s left with the view of Kyungsoo and the box.

“I didn’t really hear anything. It was nice talking to you Jongin. Bye!”Kyungsoo quickly steps in and closes his door, catching a short glimpse of a surprised Jongin before the door completely shut.

Carefully placing the box on the carpeted part of the floor, Kyungsoo releases the breathe he was holding in…

…just in time to see that Loki’s nose is peaking from the top of the slightly opened box.

_Shit._

Kyungsoo looks horrified as he slowly turned towards the door.

He really hopes that Jongin didn’t see anything. His heart is breaking all speed limits but no knocks came from the other side of the door.

Instead, he hears soft footsteps and then the sound of a nearby door opening and closing.

 

 

*************

 

 

A week passed without any problems for Kyungsoo and Loki. Jongsuk’s training did tamed the Loki a lot better than before and Kyungsoo keeps his older brother updated everyday about the dog’s previous activities. The bark limiter is working too and he always makes sure to check if the lock is still kept in place.

Kyungsoo is in the middle of working with his essay when a knock came from his door. Getting one last check that Loki’s asleep, he gets up to open the door slightly.

It's the dorm head. And he's not alone.

“Minho hyung?”

“Hello Kyungsoo. We’re just here to inspect the rooms. There had been some clogging on the floor below so just to make sure we wanted to check all floors before starting the repairs.”

Kyungsoo’s heart drops at the sudden intrusion and he’s having a sudden cold sweat. Loki’s currently sleeping in his cage inside the large closet, right beside the bathroom. Kyungsoo remembers not closing the closet doors.

“I… uh… the… the room is messy hyung! And I haven’t seen any leaks!”

Minho laughs at him. “Cute Kyungsoo of course it’s normal to have a messy room, you don’t have to worry. And these guys are expert plumbers. There could be leaks inside the walls too so we have to know.”

Panic signals are rising all over and Kyungsoo’s lost of what more reasons he could use to prevent them from entering his room.

“So, it’s alright to check?” Minho asks, patiently waiting for his dongsaeng to open the door.

“Uh…”

“Well unless you’re hiding something inside?” Minho stares closely at him.

Kyungsoo breaks into a crooked smile. “Of-of course not!” he responds quickly, waving his hand frantically.

“Or _someone_?” Minho urges, hand almost at the door knob. Kyungsoo’s eyes double in size.

“NO! I-“ and Kyungsoo suddenly stops midway, eyes looking away from Minho as he hears a sound to his right.

“Oh, Minho hyung what are you doing here?” it's Jongin. Jongin who’s fresh from his _bath_.

“Hey Jongin. We’re just searching the rooms in case there are leaks in this floor too. Kyungsoo here won’t let us in yet though.” Jongin looks at him.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what else to do so he did small movements by shaking his head from left to right, hoping that the younger would get a clue.

_Please help me_

“Oh, I see.” Jongin smiles and Kyungsoo’s heart drops a bit.

But before he could think, Jongin was talking again.

“By the way Minho hyung, did you guys check the room near the fire exit above this floor? I heard last time the guys saw a small puddle of water near the wall after Physics class. There might be a serious leak there too.” Jongin points above the end of their corridor.

“We haven’t checked that area yet.” Minho looks over his clipboard, where a clean checklist of rooms is attached. The other plumber beside him speaks. “If there’s a presence of water near walls, there might be a crack aside from a leak. We might need to inspect that one first.”

“I understand Sir. I’ll take you to the next floor.” Minho nods. “We’ll just check this floor sometime this week.” He looks back on Kyungsoo and Jongin, who both nods back at him. “Alright, let’s go gentlemen.”

Kyungsoo slumps on the floor the moment they disappeared at the next hallway. It would’ve been a disaster if they got to check his room. He needs to be careful next time.

“You’re too obvious Kyungsoo.”

Jongin sits beside him, long legs stretching on the hallway. Kyungsoo looks back at him nervously. “O-obvious?”

“Yeah.” Jongin watches him fiddle his fingers.

There was a short silence between them when Jongin suddenly whistles.

Kyungsoo’s heart speeds up because he knew that sound.

He’s heard that tune a lot of times before. It's how Jongsuk calls Loki.

And sure enough the pup is peaking through the small opening of the door, trying to paw its way out since Kyungsoo’s back is blocking its way.

Jongin stands up and crouches near the door. “Hey there buddy. Still remember me?” the younger coos, and Loki whines a bit.

Kyungsoo watches him intently; panic slightly toning down and bewilderment overflowing. Loki seems to recognize him, seeing as how the Golden Retriever’s tail is wagging excitedly.

Loki’s shy around new people but apparently, it isn’t the case with the resident assistant. The pup keeps pawing Jongin’s leg, happily leaning on the younger’s hand which was currently carding his fur.

Kyungsoo can’t help but feel awed at the sight.

“H-how…” Kyungsoo starts, and Jongin looks at him after cradling the pup in his arms.

“Remember when I told you I’ve brought Monggu to Jungseok hyung’s clinic before? This cute little baby here keeps me company while Monggu’s having his check-up.” Jongin looks at the pup and pats its nose, and Loki’s face crunches before its mouth tries to playfully bite his hand.

“He likes to roam around the waiting area since he’s not allowed inside the examination room because Jongsuk hyung doesn’t want him to distract the pets being checked up.” Kyungsoo mutters. “Is that it?”

Jongin nods, toothy grin showing. “Loki’s really cute and adorable. Although he just takes peaks at me the first time I saw him.” he starts scratching beneath Loki’s ears and the pup seems contented with the attention.

“But… how?”

“How? What do you mean how? How did I know you were keeping him?” Jongin asks him back. Kyungsoo could only nod helplessly.

“I saw him. A week ago. He was peeking through the box.”

Kyungsoo sighs. He knew Jongin could’ve seen Loki. But what’s making him wonder is that why haven’t Jongin told Minho yet.

“You know, I believe it’s better to talk inside. Someone might see him. Worse, Minho hyung might come back here.” Jongin smiles at him and Kyungsoo momentarily forgets that one more person knowing Loki’s existence inside the dorm might cause trouble someday.

 

 

Jongin settles beside his bed, still playing with Loki while Kyungsoo does an Indian seat beside him. The pup happily plays between them, taking turns in receiving soft scratches from Jongin and loving pats from his owner.

“You really shouldn’t keep him here Kyungsoo.” Jongin starts, a sad smile on his face. “It’s just a matter of time before anyone else finds out.”

“I know. But… I can’t. Loki’s been with me for so long… I don’t even know how to spend a day not seeing him waiting for me in this room.” Kyungsoo takes the pup to his lap, playing with its paws.

“I understand that, but, you know you can’t hide him here forever.” Jongin speaks, silently whispering with those words,   _I won’t tell them, but you know the right thing to do,_  as he stares intently at the older.

Kyungsoo silently agrees with him.

“Give me a week Jongin.”

 

 

************

 

 

Kyungsoo calls Jongsuk to tell his older brother that he’d be keeping Loki instead after the coming weekend.

Jongsuk's totally surprised to hear it, knowing that Kyungsoo badly wants Loki always with him, but he questions none of it, softly saying, “You’re being mature Kyungie. I’m proud of you.” which ended up with lots of _“Hyung stop it!”_ and _“You’re embarrassing”_ and a pinch of _“No, I hate mushy stuffs from you…”_

 

 

************

 

 

Jongin would come over his room once in a while, bringing snacks for both of them and for Loki. They’d talk over about their dogs, sometimes comparing the pups’ habits with each other.

Monggu likes bubble baths while Loki prefers hot tubs. Jongin laughed a lot when Kyungsoo mentioned about that one time he forgot to close the bathroom door and the next second Loki was already swimming with him in the bath tub.

Jongin suggests bringing Monggu to Jungseok’s clinic sometime again so the two could play with each other. Kyungsoo likes the idea a lot and smiles at him.

 

 

***********

 

 

It’s Friday night, Loki’s last night at the dorm room, and Kyungsoo’s busy packing up the pup’s stuffs since Jongsuk will be getting there in the morning to take him.

The pup’s being restless, as if he knows what’s about to happen the day after. Soft whines could be heard once in a while, and he’d also stop near Kyungsoo’s foot and lean its head on his leg.

“Loki~ stop going around in circles I’m getting dizzy.” Kyungsoo babies him before carrying the pup mid-air.

“You need to be a good boy and stay with hyung okay? Don’t give him a hard time.” Kyungsoo smiles back at the puppy.

Just then a knock came from the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

Jongin enters the room, carrying something large covered with a smooth black cloth and settles it beside the door.

“What’s that Jongin?” Kyungsoo points out, settling Loki on the floor. The pup rushes towards the black cloth, as if wanting to see what’s inside.

“Come with me. And bring Loki with you. Just use my coat so no one sees him.”

 

Once they’re out of the room, Jongin leads him to the end of the hallway, and starts taking the stairs to the upper floor. At the tenth floor he makes his way to the left, where a steel door with a lighted “DO NOT ENTER” sign is.

Jongin takes out a key from his pocket. “I don’t think we’re supposed to be opening that door.” Kyungsoo whispers while continuously patting Loki’s head to calm the pup.

“Do you trust me?” Jongin looks back at him. Kyungsoo’s taken aback by the question. The younger’s stare isn’t helping either.

 

“… I do.”

 

 

 

A short set of stairs welcomes them the moment Jongin opens the door. He lets Kyungsoo in first before closing the steel door once again and twisting the lock.

“Go on.”

He motions for Kyungsoo to move forward. Kyungsoo reaches out to open the last door at the top of the stairs.

A gust of wind surprises him the moment he opens it, along with a view he has never seen before.

“Wow.”

Jongin chuckles a bit. “Yeah, that was the exact same thing I said the first time I’ve been here.”

The view of the whole campus is splayed in front of them; lights illuminating the university avenue are twinkling because of the movement of the leaves of the trees near them.

The other buildings’ lighting are creating a soft glow and above all of it, the dark sky glittered with stars is what made Kyungsoo more amazed.

“It’s the roof top. I can’t believe you have the keys to this place.” Kyungsoo laughs at him.

“I’m not a resident assistant for nothing, Kyungsoo. But keep this a secret, okay?” Jongin playfully winks at him. Kyungsoo nods but not before rolling his eyes.

“Is it alright to put down Loki? He might jump on the railings.”

“It’s too high for him so don’t worry about it.  There’s nothing here he could use to jump higher anyway.”

Kyungsoo looks around to confirm what Jongin said, and to his surprise, he is right. It's just a plain roof top with the edges of the walls as high as his chest and another set of railings as additional barricade. Kyungsoo lets Loki tour the place while he takes in more of the view.

“I’ve never been on the roof top before.” Kyungsoo mutters.

“I spend some time here when I need to think. Monggu used to play here too.” Jongin tells him, and Kyungsoo warms up at the idea that this place is something important for Jongin, and that he’s allowed to know about it.

“I just thought… perhaps you and Loki could try it too… Although I should’ve done it sooner…” Jongin sighs, eyes trailing after the pup who was currently trying to run after its tail.

Jongin whistles Loki’s tune again and the pup quickly runs toward them, jumping on Kyungsoo’s lap. “Are you having fun Loki?” Kyungsoo asks the pup, giving it a soft Eskimo kiss.

“I brought him snacks.” Jongin intervenes, pulling the black cloth off to reveal a small picnic basket.

“I brought some for us too.” He smiles sheepishly, handling the bone treat to Loki. The pup excitedly takes it and starts playing with it.

“I hope you don’t mind cookies. My sister baked it.” the younger hands him a carefully packed pouch of cookies, and Kyungsoo could make out a cookies and cream and some with chocolate nips.

“Thank you.”

 

They spent time eating while talking a lot more, and after going over the topic of teaching tricks, Kyungsoo asks Jongin to show him how he make Monggu quiet down when he’s too hyper.

“It’s not that easy. But I have this.” He brings out a small stuff toy shaped like a bone that makes a sound when he squishes it.

“Once Monggu gets this, I just cradle him a bit he just ends up settling down and biting it until I feel him asleep in my arms.”

“You wanna try?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Okay, but I guess let’s make him hyper first.”

 

 

 

The two of them played with Loki around the roof top, making the pup run after them and gives him a small treat when he manages to capture one of them.

Jongin would hide behind Kyungsoo and they’d end up turning round and round because Loki will run after him. Kyungsoo would carry Loki up in the air and Jongin would pat his head from behind Kyungsoo, both giving the pup all their attention.

It was already getting late so Kyungsoo decides that they try the sleeping trick Jongin mentioned before. It's a struggle since Loki was a lot more hype than Monggu, and Kyungsoo is obviously having a hard time taming him down on his lap.

“Looooki~ stop moving too much‼!” Kyungsoo groans. The pup still won’t stay still, trying to jump off from his lap or will try to paw his face so he’d release him.

Kyungsoo hears Jongin laughing beside him. “Yah! Don’t just laugh there! Help me here!” Kyungsoo glares at him, and Jongin can’t help but smile back instead.

“Okay, okay.” the younger stands up and Kyungsoo gasps because he settles behind Kyungsoo, Jongin’s legs caging him.

The younger leans his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to get a better look at Loki. He winds his hands in front of Kyungsoo, left hand scratching the back of Loki’s ears while the other settles comfortably along Kyungsoo’s wrist.

“Try scratching behind his ear first to make him settle down a bit.” He softly speaks, and Kyungsoo can’t help but squirm a bit at their proximity.

Kyungsoo tries it and thank heavens Loki has finally settled down. “See?”

“O-okay…”

“Then, when’s down, slowly show him the toy. You can wave it around his face, and then carefully lead it to his mouth.” Jongin instructs, and Kyungsoo can’t help but giggle when he realized what the action was.

“That’s like _feeding a baby_ , Jongin.”

“We’ll he’s our baby right now.” Kyungsoo caught the “our” but Jongin’s too concentrated at watching Loki that he decides not to further question it.

He could see Loki’s eyes trailing after the bone, but the scratching behind his ear is keeping him low.

“It’s working…” Kyungsoo whispers. Jongin looks at him. “Told you so.” he grins and Kyungsoo feels like he can’t breathe from such a view.

Jongin’s hand moves further to his fingers, keeping the toy in place as both their hands gradually places the toy near Loki’s mouth, to which the puppy started to chew. Soft squishy noises would come from it while Loki bites around.

Jongin’s hand which was scratching Loki’s ear retracted and settled on his left as an anchor, while his right hand settled on his right knee. Kyungsoo’s still caged in front of him, keeping Loki on his lap. A few minutes pass and the pup is finally asleep, toy still between its teeth.

“He fell asleep…” Kyungsoo speaks softly, hands carding on Loki’s head.

“Yeah.” Jongin mutters, head still leaning on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, watching the little puppy drift off to dream land.

Kyungsoo glances at him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Kyungsoo smiles, his lips forming a soft heart shape.

“For this day, for helping me take care of him. For letting his last stay here memorable.” Jongin just smiles back.

“You know, I’d miss Loki a lot. Ever since Jongsuk hyung gave him to me, I really gave a lot of time for him. Just seeing this cute ball of happiness waiting for me every time I open the door of my room washes away all the stress I’ve had for the day.” Kyungsoo stares ahead, the stars twinkling a lot brighter now that it was almost pitch black.

“I don’t know how everything will be when he leaves tomorrow. But I think I’ll be alright. I’ve got a lot of memories to hold on for the next time I see him again.” he smiles once more as he looks down to his sleeping puppy.

“Thank you. For making those memories with me and Loki here.” he ends up his speech, hoping that his gratefulness reaches the younger.

Jongin answers him by hugging him from behind. “You’re welcome.”

 

 

************

 

 

Jongsuk arrived early in the morning so that there’s a lower chance anyone can see them. Kyungsoo and Jongin helped in settling the pup’s cage and other stuffs inside the car before saying goodbye to the Golden Retriever.

“I’ll miss you Loki. Don’t be too naughty okay? I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Kyungsoo gives the pup one last Eskimo kiss, earning him a lick from Loki.

Jongin gets the pup from his hand to send him a farewell as well.

He whispers a soft _“I’ll take care of Kyungsoo for you okay?"_ and the pup licks him on the cheek as well.

“What did you tell him Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks but Jongin just smiles again.

“Just a small promise.”

 

“I’ll see you at the end of the month Kyungsoo.” Jongsuk hugs him one last time before turning to Jongin. “Thanks for knocking in some sense into my brother.”

Jongin chuckles at Kyungsoo’s pouting face.

“And bring Monggu with you next time you come by at my clinic.”

The younger nods, “I will, hyung.”

“Oh, before I forgot. I got these from one of my clients. Thought you might want to try it out on your semestral break.”

Jongsuk hands both of them a small flier of a Pet Café opening a few blocks away from Kyungsoo’s house.

“Thanks hyung!” Kyungsoo smiles widely, anticipating the coming break.

 

 

Jongsuk drives off after, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin in front of the dorm entrance.

“Hey Jongin, what did you tell Loki before?” Kyungsoo inquires again, totally curious about it.

“Not telling~” Jongin teases back.

“That’s not fair!”

“Hmm, how about all four of us go to this pet café next time and I’ll think about whether telling you about it or not?”

Jongin grins at him, yet doesn’t wait for an answer.

He can already tell from how Kyungsoo’s eyes light up and that soft smile on his face.

They both can’t wait for the sembreak to come.

 

 

**[Part 1  FIN]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I joined a lot of ficfests / fic exchange this is year (which is new for me since I never joined before and I just came back from a long hiatus) so I hope you enjoyed this little piece I made.
> 
>  
> 
> *showers you with kaisoo feels* 
> 
> P.S. I AM SOOO SORRY but part 2 (their date and probably one more special chap) will be up probably after my exams on January TT_TT
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
